


Murphy's Law (Backwards)

by Unquiet_Words



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentied Day, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: "Clean, mostly nude, handcuffs in hand, all Hashirama had left to do was wait."Valentine's/Valentied Day





	Murphy's Law (Backwards)

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Valentied Day event thing. Rating high for the second chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's Law: Any that can go wrong _will_ go wrong.

Hashirama had never felt so nervous in his life.

Leaving work early had been both a blessing and a curse. Usually Tobirama was home long before he was, settled in with a hot cup of tea and his usual fleece blanket, ready to let the news drone on as background noise while he read for pleasure or further research. It always made it difficult to surprise him with even small things like his favorite dinner, since he could see whatever Hashirama tried to sneak in to the house past him. His sixth sense for guessing any secret plots didn’t help either, and even the most well thought out plans were often sniffed out long before Hashirama could pull them off.

Being home a full hour before his little brother meant he didn’t have to worry about hiding anything. Having someone else figure out exactly  _what_  he’d be surprising Tobirama with had also made it impossible to be caught, though it had meant sharing a small, incomplete list of possibilities with Madara, whose smirk had shown far too many teeth to mean he’d ever live it down.

As long as Tobirama didn’t find out, at least he’d  _live_.

He’d nearly died just  _looking_  at what Madara had dropped off for him, dropping them for a moment onto the carpeted floor of their bedroom with a squeak of embarrassment.

Handcuffs. They’d certainly been on the list, though Hashirama had  _hoped_  it would be something less...well, _less_. At least these ones didn’t look like they’d hurt his wrists, the cuff part covered with pink fuzz that was soft under his fingertips.

A glance at the clock on their night stand told him he had about forty five minutes left. Not enough time to plan anything else. He fidgeted in place for a minute or two, messy bun bobbing as he looked back and forth between the clock and the bedroom door, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

In the end, he heaved a defeated sigh, shoulders slumped as he made his way to the bathroom. Dying from embarrassment was a sure thing in his future now, but at least Tobirama would enjoy himself.

A hot bath was in order, because as much as being early gave him extra time to prepare it also meant more time to overthink his plan. Like whether or not Tobirama would want this at all, or if he’d be late home for the first time in five years.

Or if he’d be suddenly disgusted with him over this and refuse to spend the holiday together, ruining the first Valentine’s they’d be able to spend together since they were children and not even  _dating_  yet.

Sinking into the near scalding water helped distract his thoughts, though it took a bit before he could actually relax. He had made extra sure to scrub every inch of himself before getting in, meaning he’d be squeaky clean for whatever his brother felt like getting up to.

Heat from something other than the bath made him sink lower until his nose sat just above the water’s surface. Tobirama certainly had an appetite - well,  _appetites_ , some exotic enough to set his face ablaze with embarrassment. He didn’t necessarily have any issue with indulging in them, he simply had no idea how to even broach the topic let alone suggest they try any.

Sitting and pruning sounded better than facing whatever torturous embarrassment awaited him, but he reluctantly sloshed out of the tub and dried off anyway, draining the water and wrapping the towel around his waist - there was no real reason to put clothes on. If his surprise was well received, he’d be taking them off in (he peeked at the clock once more as he stepped into the bedroom) less than twenty minutes anyway.

Clean, mostly nude, handcuffs in hand, all Hashirama had left to do was wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

He managed three minutes of nervous fidgeting before he had to do  _something_ , and that something ended up being pacing, staring at the metal cuffs he’d tossed onto the quilted covers.

What if Tobirama didn’t really want this? If he’d only mentioned it so long ago because he had been bored with their sex life?  _What if they didn’t even fit?_

That last question was at least one he could answer on his own, and he quickly shuffled back to the bed to try them on. It took a bit of finagling to figure out how to work them, but once he had one locked right into place around his left wrist, fitting snug but not cutting into his skin thanks to the soft fuzzy cover.

At least that solved one question. He shook his wrist, listening to the soft clink of the metal links to drown out some of the frantic thoughts trying to bubble to the surface. As long as his wrists were both the same size, he had nothing to worry about.

He groaned loudly, dropping his face into his palms with a soft whimper. What if they  _weren’t_  the same size? What if his right wrist was monstrously big in comparison, and he couldn’t notice just  _looking_  at it because he’d become so accustomed to it?

Checking that off his list of questions as well, then. He was halfway through doing just that, about to lock it into place, when an even bigger issue had him throwing himself back onto the bed to stare longingly up at the ceiling, searching the paint patterns for answers.

How would Tobirama want him? Tied to the bedpost? One glance at the solid wood board tossed that idea out, leaving him with only two options (that he could manage to find in his extremely embarrassed state): wrists tied in front or behind his back.

In front seemed more appealing to himself, since he had no idea how to move about with his arms awkwardly tied behind him. But the whole shebang was meant for his little brother - he took a moment of silence to lament how utterly useless he was at discussing such things, wishing he could have simply  _asked_  and not had to deal with the million questions buzzing about his brain.

Lifting both his arms to study his wrists side by side, he decided that, upon close inspection, they appeared to be the same size. Probably nerves getting to him that had ever convinced him otherwise. So the handcuffs would fit just fine. He rolled onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms and ignoring the cool metal pressing against his neck as he did so. Maybe all he needed to calm down and relax was to rest his eyes for a minute or two.

After only a few seconds, they popped back open in horror, wondering if putting his arms behind him would make his wrist bone pop out and the handcuffs wouldn’t work.

Shuffling himself onto his side, he did his best to test that without actually cuffing himself, trying to measure the movement of his wrist bones with his fingers circled around them. That only proved to make him more uncertain, and he ended up seated on the edge of the bed, maneuvering and twisting about to lock the second cuff in place.

It clicked on without a hitch, and he doubled over with relief, letting his head and hair hang forward and watching the last bit of water drip off onto the floor.

Nothing to worry about. He knew full well Tobirama had fantasized about something like this for at least as long as they’d been together, and no matter how he wanted him cuffed up they would fit him just fine. A cup of tea and some time resting his eyes would get him relaxed enough to face his brother. With that in mind, he fiddled around for the safety release, pushing back the newest wave of embarrassment trying to-

...where was the safety?

Twisting his neck back, he could  _almost_  see the metal fixed around him, but for the most part all he saw was pink fuzz. He’d never really looked up anything on them, but from the little he knew he had been certain there would be a little lever like thing on the side, something he could reach easily with his thumb. Except, no matter where he moved his thumb, he couldn’t feel  _anything_. Just more metal warming up against his skin, a few bumps here and there that felt more like the things that held it together than something that would set him free.

He was stuck.

It took physical effort not to panic, though even then he could feel his pulse in his own throat. Freaking out wouldn’t solve anything, and it wasn’t like he had anything to worry about in the first place. Tobirama would be home shortly and wouldn’t be angry to find him like this, and later he could help find the keys-

_The keys!_

Spotting them against their blue and black bet set had him sagging again, sending thanks to any and all deities that might have been watching over him at that moment. He scooted closer to them, shifting around enough to bend and pat around for them, doing a small victory shake when he caught them between his fingers.

“Anija, why are you home early?” The voice calling from the living room made him jump, sending the keys tumbling off the edge of the bed. A frantic glance told him that Tobirama was home early too, by at least ten minutes, but any thought as to  _why_  had to be shoved to the back of his mind as he slid off the bed after the keys.

“Just. Sent home early! And, you know, didn’t have anywhere else to go!” Patting around the carpet wasn’t fruitful, so he scooted around until he was facing the bed, leaning to the side to try and spot them. His hair had fallen in his face though, and no amount of throwing his head back made it want to go back behind his shoulders.

The shine of light on metal cut a grin across his face, and he stretched out one leg to toe at the keys, trying to pull them closer so he could turn around and get them before-

“What...are you doing?”

Hashirama’s head shot up before he could stop himself. His brother stood in the doorway, one hand on the wood frame and an odd twist of confusion and some other emotion fighting over his face. Tobirama looked as put together as ever, hair perfect, clothes neat and tidy, not a speck of lint to be seen and a bouquet of white and red asters hanging loose at his side.

“You...brought me flowers?” He honestly hadn’t expected anything, let alone something so clearly thought out as asters. “Undying love and...what’s purity for?”

“Let’s focus on my question, shall we? Anija,  _what on earth_ are you doing?”

Hashirama didn’t even  _want_  to know how he must have looked them, mostly naked and stretching his toes out under the bed. Pouting helped him feel a bit better, as did giving his little brother his signature puppy eyes in hopes he’d help him and not ask too many more questions.

“I dropped something and can’t pick it up...”

At least the rolled eyes had a hint of fondness in them, though the exasperated sigh made him droop a little more. The flowers were placed gently on the nightstand as Tobirama made his way over. “You wouldn’t have this problem if you’d just use your hands, you-”

The muffed footsteps stopped at his side. Peeking up through the curtain of hair confirmed that Tobirama had noticed his problem, and heat spread thicker across his face as he squirmed in his spot on the carpet.

“...I dropped the keys and couldn’t get them off...”

A short pause, nothing but his own breaths and heart beat meeting his ears. It was enough to make him slump forward even further, worried he really  _had_  ruined what was supposed to be a romantic (and sexy) evening for them.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” The words were off-set by soft chuckling, Tobirama crouching next to him to brush the hair out of his face. Hashirama peeked over at him, a little relieved to see nothing but fondness, and he leaned into the fingers brushing down his cheek. “Could’ve waited for me to get home at the very least. How long have you been stuck like this?”

“Not long. I just...wanted to see if they’d fit...”

Humming thoughtfully, Tobirama’s face disappeared for a second, a hand trailing down Hashirama’s bare arm to tug at the handcuffs. “In my humble opinion, I’d say they fit you quite nicely. They suit you as well. Are they a gift for me, then?”

“...if you like them.” Hashirama ducked his head to stare down at his towel, tracing the floral patterns as he willed the heat spreading down his neck to go away. Willing it didn’t actually  _work_ , but it’s all he could do about it anyway.

“On you, yes, I believe I do.” A soft kiss at the top of his spine made Hashirama shiver, twisting just enough to catch his brother’s heated gaze. “Though that’s only in theory. In practice... Well, better safe than sorry, yes? I think we should give them a test run before deciding how much I like them.”

Hashirama’s breath hitched as a hand slid down his chest, and he tilted his head back, swallowing hard. Test driving them was definitely something he could get behind - as long as he wasn’t the one having to say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this last minute (literally wrote all but the first sentence yesterday) so that's why the actual smut will come later.
> 
> Red asters stand for undying love and devotion; white asters stand for purity.


End file.
